


Capture

by yanagisawa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, dont read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagisawa/pseuds/yanagisawa
Summary: First of all don't read this. It's like, imagine that dick Yanagisawa's fantasies about what he wants to do to your beloved Korosensei. That's what this is





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere underground, in a spacious bunker, a light flicked on in a dark room.  
Its harsh, almost yellow-green luminescense filled the room completely. It was sparsely decorated, to say the least. There was some sort of steel cabinet in the back, away from the door... It was hard to see from Korosensei's vantage point, on a stainless steel table in the center of the room.  
Of course, he couldn't move to get a better look. The restraints pinning him to the table were tight, and something, he didn't know what, was stopping him from liquifying parts of his body like he could usually do.  
Maybe it was the light. It was eerie, a strange colored light that probably would seem out of place no matter the room it was in.  
"Aaaand right about now, you're be wondering just /where/ you are, correct?" A voice suddenly rose out of the silence. It was a snide, ugly voice, full of ill intent.  
Of course, it was familiar.  
"You see, it seems we're right back to how we were before, doesn't it? You're completely helpless..."  
Something metal clanked against something behind the teacher.  
Yes, no need for the voice changer anymore, he supposed. How many mad doctors did he know?  
He wasn't ready for more of this. He didn't need this again. God, Dr. Torture McDickface hadn't changed much, from the sound of it.  
"Oh, and please open your eyes. Say something. There's no point in pretending you aren't conscious, I have practically everything that goes on in your body monitored here, from your parietal lobe to the tips of your tentacles... Heh."  
"Maybe I'm just quiet because you love the sound of your own voice too much, Yanagisawa."  
"Oh my, have you really forgotten the rules already, guinea pig?" the scientist jeered. "It's hardly been a year. You're to address me as /Doctor/."  
The sound of fingers typing on a keyboard now. An electric current ran over the table, one of the weaker ones the test subject had felt. His body spasmed slightly, but that was all.  
"Just a little reminder of what happens when you're bad, there. You never liked those shocks, now, did you?  
Yes... It really is just like old times now." The shit-eating grin was practically audible in Yanagisawa's voice. "Now, what kind of tests would you like to help me with first? ...Just kidding. Obviously, you have no say in how things go from here. Why, practically anything could happen to your body and you'd be powerless to stop it!"  
"Yanagisawa..." Korosensei began, "I've evaded you countless times. What makes you so sure you've got me now?"  
There was a whirring sound from Korosensei's left, then a pause before Yanagisawa responded.  
"Despite your situation, you're still boastful? I suppose the power I gave you has gone to your head."  
The whirring sound grew closer. Korosensei still couldn't see anything. He began to sweat.  
"Nevertheless, guinea pig, I assure you you'll be staying here. Even if you did somehow escape this room, it'd be no easy task to pass the... Ah, that's right, you don't know where you are!" Yanagisawa laughed his obnoxious, grating laugh again. "Well, without spoiling too much of the surprise, let's just say the Ministry of Defense and I have been doing some architecture in our spare time. Oh, it's veeeerrry well-equipped. It's the sum of everything we've learned about your weaknesses. You know, I was looking forward to showing you around, but you look so pathetic now, I'm doubting if you'll even escape this room!" Yanagisawa paused to laugh to himself, then walked over and stuck his face over the operating table. His monologue so far had made it very clear to Korosensei that that was what the thing he was strapped to was.  
"What's the matter, guinea pig? You're being awfully quiet. I know there must be something going on in your little head."  
Yanagisawa was just as oblivious as ever, Korosensei observed. His wavy hair was dangling right in front of his face as he stared at his test subject. He knew it probably wouldn't get him far, but it was still a chance...  
He decided to take it, and bit down on the doctor's hair, pulling him down towards the table.  
"Wh- what, ah, fuck-" There was a loud noise as Yanagisawa's arm slammed down in front of him onto the table. Not entirely incapable, he could at least catch himself now, it seemed.  
"Well. Wow. I wasn't sure whether to expect something like this from you now, but I guess you /are/ that desperate." Yanagisawa made no attempt to withdraw from the position he'd been pulled into. It made sense. Korosensei could barely move, Yanagisawa was essentially just pinning him down now.  
"I mean really, just what did you think that silly trick was going to accomplish? Were you going to kiss me? My, my, that is pretty scary, but I doubt it'd get you out of here."  
"Scary? I figured you were a virgin, Yanagisawa, but that's just laughable." Green stripes appeared on Korosensei's face as he mocked his captor.  
But Yanagisawa just laughed. "Don't be stupid, guinea pig. You know perfectly well that I was engaged. And you know, you're not the only one who finds me so irresistable. I've always had a lot going on."  
"Don't brag about cheating on her, you piece of shit," the teacher spat.  
"Don't pretend you actually cared about her, monster," Yanagisawa retorted. "You can brainwash those kids into thinking you didn't kill her, but you can't brainwash yourself. I know you know you're at fault. Look at yourself. Your every cell has more power than any human should ever have. You didn't want that so you could /teach/, for God's sake."  
"You can't even respect her last wishes. Don't you get it? She believed in me, she thought I could change!"  
"/You played with her mind./"  
"You wouldn't know. You didn't care about her. You were terrible and you still are. I don't know why she ever liked you."  
Yanagisawa smirked. "I think... You know perfectly well why."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really disappointed that some of you have been reading this despite my efforts

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. Korosensei hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Yes, that's right." Yanagisawa said, as if he could read his mind. Or maybe he just liked to say that. Either way, he was inching closer to Korosensei. The creature cursed himself as he began to blush.

"...Knew it." Yanagisawa sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll show you." Yanagisawa leaned in even closer to the teacher's face. He shifted his position so he was now entirely on top of his test subject. His knees pressed into the creature's squishy body, and he grabbed him by the shoulders, hard, with his latex gloved hands. Pulling the two of them together, Yanagisawa brought the teacher into a strange, warm kiss. The scientist was as disgusting as ever in his technique. Of course, Korosensei returned it. "i forgot what this line was gonna be " Korosensei said when Yanagisawa eventually pulled away, a mixture of human saliva and a sticky yellow fluid dripping from his mouth. "Not a chance." The scientist said with a smirk as he slid off the table, and within two seconds was once again out of Korosensei's vision, doing whatever the hell he was doing with that equipment that was clearly audible from the table. "You owe me soooo much more than that." "Now, I've heard that your body is apt to do some very peculiar things when you're under a lot of physical stress, is that true? Something you called your 'Ultimate Defense Form'? What a silly name. This isn't some shonen manga, you know."

"I can do that. But doesn't it make you feel defeated to know your attempts have never gotten me to use that particular card before, Shiro?"

"Not at all. I know it's a conscious decision," Yanagisawa said, walking across the room. "If I catch you off guard, which I usually have, you won't have time to use it. And besides..." Yanagisawa stopped and ran his hand over the test subject's forehead. "I think we both know how easy it would be for me to kill you in that form." Oh god, his hands were so haunting. Somehow, the hands that had reshaped the former assassin's entire body into something grotesque and inhuman were also strangely satisfying to him. But he'd never tell Yanagisawa that. Show no weakness to the enemy. Unfortunately, as Yanagisawa's hands moved to pull up his chin, he let out a whimper. There were a few seconds of silence before Yanagisawa's face contorted into a snide grin. "Ehehehe... heh heh... You sound just like the little guinea pig you are... You cute, helpless little thing... I had no idea you were that desperate..." Yanagisawa paused. "Maybe I will spare your life... Not."

For a little bit, that is." Something on the operating table clicked, as if the restraints were loosening. Korosensei immediately began thinking of plans of escape.  
"Now, don't get too ahead of yourself, here," Yanagisawa continued. "I can assure you that you won't be able to escape this room. And you can't hurt me, either. Not that you would, would you, guinea pig? You love me far too much."

"In your dreams, Yanagisawa."

"Got your spunk back, now, have you? That's just fine. Sit up."

He did so, getting his first real look at the room he was in. The equipment surrounding him seemed to be pretty much the same as he remembered from his last experience being a test subject. It was the room that was odd. The walls were completely indescript, not even a camera, much less any weapons to prevent his escape mounted on them.  
"Anti-you material, all of them. Layers of it. Simple, but effective. Now look at me. I told you there's something I want you to do."  
Yanagisawa had abandoned his Shiro outfit for a labcoat and a suit. He really did miss the old days, it seemed. But he didn't look the way he had a year ago. He was thinner, and more weary. Knowing the world will end in less than a year would do that to a person. Paranoid every time they looked at the sky, they'd lose more and more sleep, dark circles forming under their... well, eye. That was the main difference. The red LED of Yanagisawa's strange prosthetic eye glared at Korosensei almost the same as the scientist's actual eye did. 

"So..." Yanagisawa said, his arms held behind him. "You've become quite skilled at using your tentacles in the time we've been apart, I expect?"  
Oddly enough, the scientist had turned his back on Korosensei. He knew the guy was full of openings, but still... Well, it didn't matter. Before Yanagisawa was even done speaking, a thick yellow tentacle grabbed him and wrapped itself around his waist.

"Oh, yes, it seems you have, then," Yanagisawa said, somehow without a hint of worry or panic in his voice. "Ha... Yes, that's rather tight, guinea pig." Korosensei extended another tentacle to make sure the scientist was really restrained.

"Eh...ehe... heh... Ohh, guinea pig, you shouldn't have."

There was /something/ in Yanagisawa's voice, something strange. Korosensei's worry increased. What was he hiding? He shouldn't be happy about this, he... Korosensei squeezed tighter. Yanagisawa began to pant. At least it seemed it was working, but...? The scientist still didn't seem worried, he even seemed... pleased.

"Come on, Sensei, is that all you know how to do?" Yanagisawa asked with a smile. His face was reddening. A suspicion dawned on Korosensei.

Still smiling, Yanagisawa said, "Just to be clear... That's an order. Put your tentacles all over me. Right now."

And Korosensei's suspicions were confirmed. Honestly, he should've expected something like this from someone like Yanagisawa. He was twisted. But what an oppurtunity this was... He tried to keep it a secret, but he yearned to break the scientist who had changed his life. Maybe it was the same as how Yanagisawa felt about him. But he knew he wanted to make him pay. He instinctively tightened his grip, and Yanagisawa squirmed against it.

There's only so much of this he can enjoy, Korosensei thought. Eventually, he'll realize what a compromising position he's put himself in. But by then, it'll be too late.  
Korosensei drew closer to the scientist, who somehow still had a dominant sort of grin on his now completely red face. Korosensei grabbed Yanagisawa's thin arms and pinned him against the wall. He wound his tentacles tightly around Yanagisawa's wrists, while many others writhed on top of the scientist, tracing the outline of his body. Korosensei intended to use every tentacle he had here. He suddenly felt the need to become acquainted with every square centimeter of Yanagisawa's body. He slid his tentacles over his face, and Yanagisawa practically moaned in pleasure. It wasn't a sound Korosensei had ever wanted to hear, not from someone that disgusting. And yet he found himself shifting his target, beginning to jam his tentacles under Yanagisawa's clothes.

"Oh my, that's quite daring of you, guinea pig," Yanagisawa chided. "Don't you think that's, uh, out of line?" Yanagisawa stuttered as he felt the sticky touch on his bare skin. "A mere guinea pig like you, making such, ah, advances on the /chief scientist/? Hee hee, control yourself, really..."

Yanagisawa wasn't the only one blushing as Korosensei reached for his belt. It wasn't an easy task for someone who didn't have actual hands, but Yanagisawa seemed to shake in anticipation. Or maybe he was laughing. He did that a lot, the smug prick.

Determined to make Yanagisawa feel the humiliation he'd felt as a test subject, Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around Yanagisawa's thighs and began to pull them apart.

"Oh, you wouldn't," Yanagisawa gasped.

"I would," Korosensei countered, trying not to focus on how, well, attractive the scientist looked. He hadn't lost his arrogant confidence, even in this... /sticky/ situation, although he did seem a bit subdued.

There was a hint of nervousness in Yanagisawa's voice as he said, "I assume... You didn't show this side of you to Aguri, did you? Of course not. It'd ruin all your work brainwashing her. If you wanted to have her, at least for a while, you had to make her think you were gentle and kind... What a-...hm?"

Yanagisawa was cut off by a clicking sound from his belt buckle.

"Oh, of course, guinea pig..." he began. "You've always wanted-" But Yanagisawa's narcissistic rant was cut off before it had begun by the sound of Korosensei giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> HELL
> 
> OCTOPUS FUCK


End file.
